User blog:TurtleShroom/M
I was looking at the lonely Xet article, and the stalled Midas and Herb tales already in the works. Corai was on, blogging away, and that gave me an idea. The main plot of the Invader Zim series was about a rejected alien seeking global denomination for his people. One human, apparently named Dib, dedicated his life, from pilot to cancellation, to stopping him from doing so. Now, this boy, Dib, shared similarities to Candace from Phineas and Ferb. Each of them tried to catch their respective villains in the act. *Dib did it to save his world and prove he wasn't crazy. *Candace did it to prove she wasn't crazy. Now, I had read over Xet, Vam, Midas, Herb, Canren, and such several times. I thought to myself what a great crossover these characters could produce! What if Sye (Dib's parody) teamed up with Canren in a joint quest to "bust" their respective rivals? The result is a fun-filled, out-of-this-world, UFO-containing, invader-rific, plot-arcing, Explorer/Perry fighting, crazy kid screaming, near-busting adventure! Synopsis Basically, we begin our story as any respective Midas and Herb story would begin. The two penguins are under the tree, discussing what they would do today. After some dialogue, and Canren coming over, we swap to Xet. Xet is also, in a comically similar fashion, wondering what he is going to do today. Xet decides to get up and head out of his Base and brainstorm some ideas. For Corai's sake, he takes Vam with him. Xet walks down the street and happens to get into a bus, a bus which Sye (and for comical effect, Mrs. Aurumen) are riding in. She receives a call on her cell phone from Canren, and Xet listens in awe as Candace is describing yesterday's crazy contraption. Mrs. Aurumen pulls the stopping chord and gets off in front of her igloo to get something she forgot (and to check up on Canren). Xet, curious as to see where the penguin was going, follows. Sye pursues. Mrs. Aurumen returns in and sees Midas and Herb in the backyard. Xet knocks on the door, conveniently pulling Mrs. Aurumen away as Midas pulls out a bunch of blueprints. Canren comes and tries to get her to see the blueprints, but Mrs. Aurumen is distracted as she sees Xet at the door. Doing his best "normal penguin" impersonation, a comedic dialogue exchange comes to pass, as the creeped out Mrs. Aurumen begins to explain Midas and Herb- or, what she hears about from Canren -to the ever-wondering Xet. Xet asks if he can meet them, and she consents. As Mrs. Aurumen exits and Xet enters, Canren objects to her allowing the "penguin" in. She points out the obvious differences in appearance between Xet and a penguin. Mrs. Aurumen asks her to calm down and explains the concept of "The Stage costumes". Canren rolls her eyes and tries to tell Mrs. Aurumen to stay, so she can see a crazy invention. She goes into detail, and that peaks Sye's interest. Sye had been watching the whole time. Mrs. Aurumen leaves and Sye approached Canren. "Excuse me, miss..." Sye asks, a bit shyly, "-but did you say something about EVIL CONTRAPTIONS being built by two crazy penguins?" "What's it to you, goth boy?" "Well, I happen to be chasing an alien-" "BWA HA HA HA HA!! AN ALIEN!! HA HA!" Sye glares and takes off his glasses. Then, he looks at Canren deeply with his species' hallmark glowing yellow eyes, in sort of a sad manner. "...-but that little monstrosity keeps getting away... right before I can bust him... -but you wouldn't understand." Canren then perks up. "Did you say... he keeps getting away?" "Yep." "...-and you always see the evidence..." "Yep." "...-and right before you can show someone... it vanishes? ...-and you can't prove it? Then, everyone laughs and calls you crazy?" "That's right. Why, it happens to you too?" "YES!" Canren gives Sye a big hug. "THAT'S EXACTLY IT! MISERY HAS COMPANY!" Canren then explains her situation, and Sye explains his. They both believe each other and set into motion an alliance to stop them. Canren has trouble grasping the invasion concept, but hey, they had some poorly taken pictures showing pieces of their story! It's too bad that Sye's cloak covered half the picture, or Canren's flipper got in the way of the invention. "Aren't you a little non-conforming to try and stop an alien empire?" "Yes, yes I am. Aren't you a little spastic to be a trusted chick-sitter?" "Yes, yes I am. Touche." Realizing that they're in the same boat, the two team up and begin to spy. Xet confronts Midas and Herb, and hears of their wonders. They confirm it and ask him if he would like something. Xet is shocked and happily agrees, all the while whispering to himself about how he will back-stab those foolish penguins later on. He tells them that he wants a "big floating airship" with "special cannons that shoot... confetti, yeah, that's it, confetti". Midas laughs and politely tells Xet that's too easy. Herb waddles over and pulls out a blueprint for a UFO that seemed much more fitting for a penguin in a alien costume. Xet, before he could say "what costume?", agrees to the plan and laughs. ---- Perry, meanwhile, confronts Explorer, who is building a satellite shutdown weapon to crash a spacecraft into Charles' mansion. The invention is half done, so Perry sits down and starts to chat with Explorer, as Fred makes commentary. ---- Midas and Herb begin building as Canren and Sye look on. She laughs her creepy laugh and whips out her phone, but Sye swipes it from her. "What do you think this is? Some sort of lame storybook? Do you not realize that each time you call their mother, the item goes away? It is obviously not a coincidence!" Canren blinks and realizes her cliched pattern. "Yeah... you're right. So, what do you propose, gothy?" "Well, Xet always walks around and sets his plans up in broad daylight, like your twerps do. However, Zitizens, like Xet, are extremely submissive and obey those skinnier than them. Seeing as you are... (blushes) ...really skinny and oh so..." "Are you hitting on me?" "Umm, no, no, not on all! Anyway, if you dress up as a Zitizen, Xet will obey you because you're so much hott- skinnier than him. If you can catch Xet, you can command him, I do believe. With Xet comes your problem. One brings the other. Chain reactions happen a lot to you, don't they?" "Yes." Canren nods, very interested. "Here, follow me home, I have an idea." However, before they can go, Xet exits the backyard and passes back on the street, Sye and Canren duck under a bush as they watch Xet converse with Vam, who just showed up. Xet and Vam begin walking back home, with Canren and Sye on their tail. ---- Explorer is still working on his invention and discussing various things with Perry, namely random things. ---- Canren and Sye go back to Xet's Base and secretly enter in, where they watch as he pulls up his peoples' leaders. Much to their annoyance, they answer back. He tells them that he has two penguin fools building him a gigantic doomsday UFO for him. Canren and Sye look at one-another and back to Xet. The leaders of Planet Z are intrigued and ask them about it. Xet explains it and Vam does something funny. Xet then exits, as Sye is about to follow. Canren stops him. "Goth kid, haven't you noticed that you can seize some form of evidence here, in this alien's lair? I mean, have you ever considered showing hard evidence of Xet's secret?" "No, I guess not." "Well, we both learned something! Knowing the boys, they should be about done with Xet's UFO." Xet seizes an item from Xet's lair and makes a run for it. The two travel back to Midas and Herb's igloo. The UFO isn't there. They run to the back and see a huge, gleaming, UFO before them. It's as large as the igloo, but nott big enough to be seen from the other side! "Hey Canren! Hey... goth kid? Canren, when did you start hanging around Gothguins?" Sye interrupts. "Listen here, stripey! You're assisting an evil alien lifeform in building an evil death weapon to conquer us all!" Midas cocks his head. "I'm not the only one that heard that, right?" Xet laughs and gets in, marvelling at their work. M&H whimsically added a pinball machine, an arcade, a brakfast nook, and other things a luxury cruise ship could contain. ---- Explorer, meanwhile, is finishing his work. ---- Xet smiles and gets in with the boys. Sye and Canren are invited on, and they do so. Midas explains to Xet how the item works. He activates it and flies the ship around. He doesn't test out the weapons, because he thinks they are confetti cannons. Who tests those? At this time, as the ship is flying, we stick in the musical number. I guess "Ride from Outer Space" will do. The ship lands, and Xet laughs, as he goes home to alert Planet Z. ---- Explorer turns on the Machine. It has a slow laoding time. Perry begins to fight him. ---- We follow Xet, get some humorous dialogue, and he comes back, only to see Midas and Herb with a lot of other friends climbing on Xet's ship for a tour. Midas waves and asks Xet if he would do the honors of guiding everyone around in his UFO. Xet smirks and agrees. THe penguins on board would make GREAT slaves! Sye urges Canren to call now. Canren does so. Mrs. Aurumen is driving along (her car was in the repair shop, hence the bus) and promises that she'll pass by. Canren laughs and tells an equally exicted Sye to get ready. Sye responds by showing the item he stole, smirking: "Oh, I'm ready all right!". We cut to inside of the UFO, where we see Xet cranking it up. He starts it up and slowly rises off the ground, straight up. This is in contrast to Midas' piloting, which was forwards, not vertical. Midas asks what is going on, and Xet begins laughing. They ask him what's so funny, and Xet starts shouting all of his "foolish penguins" nonsense. No one really understands. Candace and Sye are doing a little dance of sorts in celebration of them finally getting someone else to see that M&H are builders and Xet is an alien (UFO = alien). ---- Perry is still fighting Explorer. The machine finally finishes loading, but Perry slams Explorer into it at the last second. Knocked off course, the machine fires its laser and hits Xet's UFO. It crashes back down. The machine crumbles. ---- Just then, Mrs. Aurumen, who didn't hear the THUD because she was jamming to music, drives by and calls up Candace. She victoriously picks up the phone, fantasizing about her succeeding and punishing M&H, and having Franky the Squealer propose to her. Xet, meanwhile, fantasizes about Xet getting captured and experimented on by the government, while the government gives him a big subsidy and a shiny gold medal. Their dreams are crushed when Mrs. Aurumen said that she didn't see anyhting, and would be back later. Canren turns around and demands how she can't see the UFO. She screams when she sees it all cracked and such. Sye, well, sighs and tells Canren that at least he still has evidence for his goal. Canren smiles, because in a way, she won if Sye won. Sye laughs to himself and holds the item in the air, mocking Xet. Just then, Vam wonders into the damaged UFO and is all like "OOH, WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO?". He drives over it and it fires a laser from one of the weapons. Everyone hears the UFO charging, and they get down, except for Sye. Herb manages to grab Sye and make him hit the dirt as the UFO fires a laser. Sye's item is destroyed, much to his absolute horror. "That wasn't a confetti gun..." Midas says, turning to his friends. "Who used the wrong blueprint?" everyone shrugs, and Xet lies, so not to give himself a way. Canren just shakes her head and says "welcome to my world". Still, both of them instantly perk up when they realize the UFO is still there. Canren calls Mrs. Aurumen and beseeches her to come home. She finally agrees. ---- Explorer, disgruntled at his defeat, but not giving up, pulls out a Deletion Gun and aims it at Perry!! He's now in "Freaker Mode"! "loLOLZ!!!!1!!! n0W | c4N g3t r|D 0f U 1nce & 4 ALL!11!!!!!" Perry looks over to Fred and grabs a bottle of pills. Dodging the rifle (which deletes Fred's favorite hat), he throws it into Explorer as he laughs, calming him down. He misfies the gun and slams the UFO, deleting it, just as Mrs. Aurumen and the news arrive (the news being summoned by Sye). ---- Nothing was there. Xet is interviewed, and they believe his normal penguin lies. Sye insists there was an alien, and you know the rest. ---- Explorer, Corai!! Now, I'll need you BOTH to help me here! Corai, you're the Zim authority, Explorer, I can't pull it off alone! To the rest of you, COMMENT BELOW and help save me from writers' block! I want this to be a story I can finish! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey George... ...you forgot Halliburton. † 02:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:parodies Category:stories Category:Important posts